Torture? Really?
by XxXFloraXxX
Summary: A sis who tries to find her brother, but she needs help from the most ridiculous man in the whole universe.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**It's pretty short, noticed that, but it is a prologue after all.**

"No way, I'm not going to say that!" I said. What is he thinking? She's already captured, now he wants me to torture her? No way!  
"Hey, I am your superiour!"  
I rolled my eyes. "I don't listen to any superiours."  
"Like your brother..."  
"My brother has nothing to do with it! Leave him out of this!"  
"I will, if you're going to say that."  
Oh, if looks could kill, he would be sooo dead by now. I grabbed that dumb piece of paper out of his hand. "Fine, I will do it..."  
"1-0 for the Gardner-master!"  
"If the Gardner-master isn't going to watch his words, he'll be dead within a couple of seconds!"  
"Yeah, yeah, just do it."  
I really need to kill him some time. But I will need him to find my brother and his wife. Where did they go?

**Soooo, first spark of live here! Hope y'all like it :)! See ya in the next spark!  
xxx**


	2. Chapter 1: Flashbacks

**Since some of you guys liked it, I'm goin' to continue. So, voila!**

Allright, I am not going to say what happened with the stuff I had to say. It was like: The greatest Green Lantern in history and I said: The dumbest Green Lantern in history. Oops, I have read it wrong...  
But now that is done. I can finally focus. My goal is to find my brother (and his wife). When I was in trouble, my brother always helped me out.

_Flashback:_

Stupid. Just stupid. I mean, I knew they were much stronger than me, so why didn't I run away? Now I am stuck in this cell. Could it be worse? Suddenly, I heard a lot of rumor coming out of the chamber where they were. First, there was an explosion and after that, there was a lot of yelling. Suddenly, someone or something blew up the wall (and the door).  
"Razer!" I exclaimed.  
"Hey there, little sis. We do not have much time to hang around, so let's go!" He said.  
I saw he was right. He did knock all the guards out, but they were waking up and more were coming. We flew away.

Now my brother is not here to help me. I have to help him.  
"Hello there beautiful."  
I looked up furious. "What?!"  
The guy who said it, had long dark hair and dark blue eyes. His skin was blue, but almost white and he had a black stripe on his arm.  
"I said: hello there beautiful. That is what you say when you see a beautiful lady, do you?"  
Not impressed. Stupid guy. I just wanted to say something awful, when Guy came in.  
"Ralay... (he notices the guy)... Hi Guy Whose Name I Don't Know. But, Ralay, we need to go further. C'mon."  
I do not think I was ever so happy to see Guy.  
"Bye. Hope to see you soon." the guy said and he winked. I was about to slap him in his face, but Guy dragged me away to the ship. Come on, Ralay, forget that stupid guy and focus on your mission: finding your brother.

**It's pretty short (again), but hope to see y'all in the next chapter!  
xxx**


	3. Chapter 2: The Bang

**Hey there everyone, here's a new chapter, hope y'all like it!**

**Author's note: 1. Aya's got real emotions, not half.**

** 2. Story's past, thoughts are present.**

**Enjoy!**

_Where am I? Did he move me again? Why does my head hurt so much? He did move me, did he?_

_Footsteps._

_"Aya, my dear, are you okay?"_

_"Not because of you."_

_"I know, you're alone all day. But don't worry, I'll going to get you a friend."_

_I didn't trust him. "Who?"_

_"You already know him, so that's great isn't it? The only problem is his location, he's crossing the universe by now."_

_I widened my eyes. "N... N... No! You can't, you don't, you..."_

_"Oh, don't worry, he won't get hurt. Or at least, not that much."_

_He laughed. I froze. Footsteps._

_"Hey, wait, get back here!"_

_It was no use, he was already gone._

_He's going to hurt him. And I can't do anything._

I miss my brother. More than ever. No one's here to help me out. I'm stuck. Why did they capture me? Who are they anyways? Did they capture Guy too? If so, really no one can help me. It's my fault, I know.

_"Why are you sad, little sis? Don't you remember anything from the lessons?"_

Razer? Wait, Razer is here? It were probably my thoughts, but they are right! Lesson 78: A Red Lantern without his ring. Remember... Get your wapons. I don't have any. Razer always had the wapons. Lesson 79: A Red Lantern without his ring and wapons. I'm really bad. But, what do you need to do? Uuuhmmm... Razer would know.

_"Do you still hate push-ups?"_

Yeah, use your muscles! Thanks, thoughts/Razer. Okay, there's a lock on this door. A super powerful lock. No way I can bust that trough.

_"Incoming!"_

Wait, what? Why did I thought that? Suddenly, an enormous explosion hurled me back. I heard screaming, "We're under attack!", moan... And then, everything went black.

**Hope y'all like it! Suggestions are really appreciated! **

**See ya in the next chapter!**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 3: Into The Light

**Since I'm really bored, I'll do more chapters in one day.**

**Enjoy :)!**

There was fire next to me. I could hear it burn. Where am I? What happened? Oh right, the explosion. Wait, am I still captured?

"No, you are not."

I was surprised. "Who said that?"

"Me."

It was a guy who was sitting with his back to me. Where's my ring? I need it now!

"Your ring is safe. How are you?"

"I... I... I am fine..." I stuttered.

"Great."

Could he read minds or something? This is weird!

The mysterious guy smiled.

"Can I have my ring back?"

"Of course not. You are way to weak to handel its power."

"What?! I am not weak!" I yelled at him. "I have a quest to complete!"

"Do not worry about that anymore. It will be fine. Now, you must sleep."

I was just about to yell at him again, but I couldn't keep my eyes open and I felt asleep in a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, the fire was out and the guy was gone. This was the perfect chance to escape! But first, I needed to find my ring. But when I stood up, I fell back. Maybe the guy was right, I am way to weak right now. How comes he does understand me better than I do? This is weird.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps outside the... uhm... room and I was just about to hide when the guy came in. He brought food along.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked.

"Not really."

"Hmm... I wonder if... mfjanvalfnvlajfkdnv..." he murmured. He rummaged in some boxes. "Got it!"

He trew something to me. "Try this."

"I have a better idea: ask you a question. Why are you helping me?"

"I can't let you die, or let you been captured."

"Why not? I have lots of people who can help me!"

"And I am one of them." He stepped into the light. I could see his face clearly. It was...

Razer.

**Hope ya guys liked it! Goin' to continue very soon, I guess, since I'm still bored ;).**

**See y'all in the next chapter!**

**xxx**


End file.
